Gate of the Huntress
by Kid-of-Percabeth
Summary: Complete. Sequel to TimeLadyDemigod's fanfic where Zoë becomes a Celestial Spirit


**HI GUYS! So recently I read this fanfic called Gate of the Huntress by TimeLadyDemigod, and I asked if I could do a sequel for it. So please read that fanfic first before you continue on with this. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Both Fairy Tail and PJO/HoO would be crap if I owned it.**

 **Also, please excuse my bad impersonation of Zoë Talk.**

It's been quite a while since Lucy met Zoë, the Huntress, and everyone loved her. Zoë was quite powerful and was able to enter the gate in the real world out of her own power. That being said, Loke always followed her around, flirting with her, and getting beaten up afterwards. He never learned his lesson, claiming that he will woo 'The Fair Maiden'.

Lucy sighed, as she forced Loke back into the spirit world for the umpteenth time. Idiots will be idiots.

"Sorry about that Zoë." She apologised.

"It is not thy fault." Zoë replied. "Boys will forever ever be imbeciles, and will not learn from thine past mistakes." She ignored the complaints of the boys in the guild. "Well, at least that is the case in this world."

"Oh yeah!" Levy exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "I was going to ask last time, but we got attacked by a random guild out of nowhere. Where exactly did you come from?"

Everyone looked at Zoë, who looked stoic as ever.

"You don't have to tell us now!" Levy said. "We could wait longer if you're not ready."

"No, it is okay." Zoë said. "I have been with thou for a long time. Thee should know about my home."

The guild members gathered around, eager to here the story of Zoë's past.

"I originally came from a separate dimension called earth. Plain earth. My father Atlas is a titan and holds up the sky on his shoulders. My sisters, are known as the Hesperides. Beautiful maidens loyal to their father. I was once known as them, but one stupid decision I made, cost me my title and the little power I had."

"What decision?" Happy asked. She glared at him and he quieted down, whispering to Natsu about how mean she was.

"This decision, is the sole reason I hate most men."

"Most men?" Romeo asked. "Why most?"

"Well, young boys, are not as bad as adults," She said, looking pointedly at Macao and Wakaba. "Now, let me continue without interruptions!"

"I had decided to aid a male in his quest, which was to retrieve a golden apple of immortality. The three, was guarded by a dragon named Ladon."

"Wait," Natsu said, "You had a dragon! What type is he? What year did he He was what you call, our pet. I gave that male a special hair pin, that could transform into a weapon, in return he must take me away from my home." Zoë's eyes hardened, and a murderous aura began to seep off her as she recalled the memory.

"After he retrieved the apple, he did not help me, did not mention me to his employers and I was left behind. The stories of his great feat had no mention of me, and I was forgotten by the world. My sisters then punished me, by stripping me of my immortality, and exiled me from my home.

"Lady Artemis then found me, and gave me the chance to join the Hunters."

"What are the Hunters?" Wendy asked. Zoë smiled at her. "I am getting to that."

The boys became annoyed at the fact that she was nice to Wendy when she interrupted her.

"The Hunters a a group of women formed by Lady Artemis, the goddess of the Moon and Hunt."

"I wonder how many more gods and goddesses there are." Cana said aloud, before chugging down another barrel of booze.

"There are many, back where I come from." Zoë said. "I spent quite a few centuries with My Lady, serving her and fighting alongside her. I was her lieutenant. Eventually in 2007 I died after a battle with my father."

"Your died because of your dad!?" Gary exclaimed. Zoë glared at him, before nodding slightly. "I was on a quest with four other people. Bianca Di Angelo, a Hunter who only joined recently-" She paused to punch Gray into a wall after his clothes disappeared again."-with a ten year old brother, died in the desert when she tried to bring back a figurine for her little brother."

"What?" Mac asked. "Why would she die trying to do that?"

Zoë punched him, before explaining. "Hephaestus, god of the forge has a junkyard where his failed machines were dumped. If something took something from there, a malfunctioning automaton, a machine would come after us, even if we put it back, it didn't stop. Bianca died a hero, going inside of it and stopping it from the inside." She paused for a little bit, thinking about what she should tell them before continuing on. "The quest was to reduce Lady Artemis who had been captured by my father, along with a demigod named Annabeth Chase. One of the members Perseus Jackson who sneaked along into my quest to save his beloved-" **(A/N: Yes, even Zoë could see their love for each other)**.

"How old is he?" Mirajane asked curiously.

"Only about thirteen, fourteen at the time." Zoë answered. Stars appeared in Mirajane's eyes. "Ara, ara! Young love!"

Everyone sweat dropped, but ignored Mirajane. "My father, made them carry the sky on their shoulders, so that he is still able to roam free, and so that," Zoë looked disgusted before she said _his_ name, "Luke," she spat, "could live and continue to serve him." No one questioned why she didn't appear to like Luke as they all knew how much she hated men.

"My Lady had to suffer under the weight of the world. To save her, I had to return home and because I was stripped of my title as a Hesperides, Ladon poisoned me. My father just made the killing blow."

"Why would your father do that?" Wendy asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"My father is evil." Zoe said. "His punishment was to hold the sky up for eternity. Luke carried it for him, so that he could carry out his orders from his brother Kronos, the one behind the entire operation. Annabeth Chase, had a soft spot for Luke, he had taken care of her when she ran away from home and comforted her when Thalia Grace another on the quest, had been half dead and preserved as a tree for six years." Zoë's eye hardened. "She willingly took the sky from him, and he left her there as if she was nothing."

Everyone was beginning to see why she hated him so much. "When My Lady was captured, they showed her Annabeth Chase, and she refused to just leave her there, so she took the sky from her and suffered for days. Perseus Jackson took the sky from her, so that she could have a chance to stop my father." Everyone noticed how Zoë's eyes and tone softened ever so slightly at the mention of Perseus Jackson again. "As I was dying, Lady Artemis thanked me for my service, and she gave me a final blessing, and I became a constellation, and a celestial spirit." Zoë finished.

"Wow." Lucy said. "That must of been one rollercoaster of a life you had." Zoë nodded in thanks. "But I couldn't help but notice how your tone changed when you talked about Perseus."

Mirajane squealed. "Did you love him!? Was it a love triangle with you and Annabeth?" Zoë glowered darkly and glared at Mirajane, a large murderous aura surrounding her entire being. Mirajane shrunk back and sweat dropped sheepishly. "Um, never mind."

The aura surrounding Zoë shrunk a little bitand she stopped glowering. "He was the only male to ever gain mine and Lady Artemis' respect in centuries." She said. "Unfortunately, I died before I could see if there were any other men like him. Men who aren't-" Once again, Gray had fully stripped and ended up flying out of the guild. "-stupid and discriminative against women, who put everyone before himself, who gives the praise to everyone except himself, like Perseus."

Everyone thought about this Perseus character. "I'd like to meet him." Lucy said, smiling. Everyone else voiced their agreement.

"Yes, he sounds like a remarkable person." Erza stated. "It is too bad no male her is like that." The guys yelled in outrage. "Well," Erza said, "maybe except Romeo. He seems to be the only actually good male here."

Romeo blushed and murmured a 'thank you'. Gray came back, thankfully wearing clothes, groaning from the pain. "Why couldn't it just be one girl beating me up when that ends up happening." He muttered.

"We could make it more than just the two of them." Mirajane said sweetly. Gray sweat dropped. "Um, no thanks."

"Zoë," Wendy started, "can you tell us some of the things you did with Artemis? A lot of things must have happened if you were with her for centuries.

"Maybe another time." Zoë said. "If you do not need, me, I should go back to the Spirit World."

"Oh, right." Lucy said. "Hehe, sorry for keeping you here Zoë."

"It is all right."

Lucy smiled, then took out Zoë's key and sent her back to her home.

 **I feel like that wasn't good enough considering how well TimeLadyDemigod write her fanfic, but I hope you all liked it :)**

 **\- KoP out**


End file.
